


Bad Dream

by tomonyamashiro



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i just needed tomohaji, i wrote this at 4 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomonyamashiro/pseuds/tomonyamashiro
Summary: Hajime has a nightmare, Tomoya comforts him.
Relationships: Mashiro Tomoya/Shino Hajime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so nervous AAA   
> hiii i created this account just to upload this thing, english isn't my first language so sorry in advance if something doesn't make too much sense ^^'   
> tomohaji is my enstars otp so seeing the tag dead makes me suffer a lot, this isn't a lot but i hope someone enjoys it!

"Tomoya-kun…" the boy gently shakes his friend, sleeping right next to him "...are you awake…?" 

No response.

Hajime didn't expect him to be awake anyways. He sighed, resigned to spend the rest of the night without sleeping. 

He woke up to a nightmare, in which Tomoya didn't loved him. 

It almost felt  _ so _ real to him. 

The idea of Tomoya hating him was horrible, Hajime didn't wanted to be in a world where Tomoya didn't wanted him, or just, any other negative emotion towards him. 

What was the point to be here if Tomoya hated him? 

The panic was increasing with every thought, so Hajime tried again.

"...Tomoya-kuuun…" he started shaking him again, maybe this was selfish, but he  _ needed  _ Tomoya right now. 

The other boy started mumbling something, and slowly, opened his eyes, just to see Hajime's worried face. 

"...Haji...me…?" Tomoya slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes "Mmn…? What time is it…" 

Hajime didn't knew, but if he had to guess, maybe 4 AM?

"Ah… is not that important now…"

"Did something happened?" 

Hajime sat up too, but he couldn't dare to look at Tomoya now, not when he was almost in the verge of crying. 

Silence.

He tried again, but this time, Tomoya took his hand.

"What happened…?" he directed his look towards their hands. 

Hajime looked at them too, feeling more comfortable.

"I had a bad dream…" he felt almost ashamed of waking Tomoya just for something so stupid. 

But Tomoya understood.

"Do you want to tell me?" 

"I…" was it the right thing to tell him?

Tomoya wouldn't laugh, right? 

Hajime's eyes were tearing up, he felt so annoying, so dumb. 

Silence once again.

"It's alright now Hajime" Tomoya hugged him. 

He returned the hug, crying silently. It was everything he needed now, to have his best friend right at his side… but still, he felt something more was missing. 

"...I'm sorry for waking you up" 

"Don't worry about that, okay?" Tomoya broke the hug, putting his hands on Hajime's shoulders "I'm here for you" and smiled.

"T-thank you…" even when the room was dark, Tomoya's smile was radiant. 

He wanted to treasure it forever. 

Hajime returned the smile. 

"Do you want to try sleeping again now?" He said resting his head in the pillow. 

Everytime Hajime would come over to his house, he let him use his favorite pillow, since it was the best pillow, and Hajime was his precious friend, he wouldn't let him sleep with his 'normal' pillow. 

"Yeah…" Hajime copied him.

They looked at each other for some seconds, but it felt eternal. 

Not that they mind it anyways.

Tomoya reached for Hajime's hand again, and holded it. 

"I love you" he said without thinking.

Then Hajime knew what was missing.

His gaze softened, squeezing Tomoya's hand. 

"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me about tomohaji in twitter i'm @arisaichiganyas


End file.
